Animal Jam: The Creepiness Continues!
by 7DigitsAJ
Summary: I heard you wanted more Creepypastas about Animal Jam, so here they are! If you want to suggest one for me to write, PM (Private Message) me! Keep on jamming!
1. A Note From The Author

**Hey guys!**

**I read some comments from my other story ****_Animal Jam: Creepypastas _****and I decided to make more stories about them, even though ****_War_**** is the sequel to it. I will upload one soon. Buddy me on ****_Animal Jam_****, I'm ajloverisawesome! Sorry if my buddy requests are off. Still try though.** **Bye!**

-7D


	2. Tick Tick Tick

**Here's the first Creepypasta!**

* * *

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

I was feeling confident about breaking the bridge in Coral Canyons, so I logged onto Animal Jam Friday night. My animal was a tiger that was neon green with no pattern and light blue eyes. It was wearing a head flower and a blue skirt. I spawned in Jamaa Township, but I clicked the world map and went to Coral Canyons.

I scampered up to the bridge, and to my surprise, there were _a lot_ of wolves hopping on the bridge, and literally, _only wolves_! Clicking to the side a bit (near the spot to buy puppies), I started hopping.

Right away, everyone was saying nasty things about me being a tiger. "sparkle change to a wolf", "DONT BREAK OUR WOLF STREAK!", "Either b a wolf or don't hop D:(".

"Leave me alone!" I typed back at their hatred. Suddenly, the Coral Canyons music stopped playing. Then there was a sound. A sound that sounded like a claw tapping on solid rock, like, _tick_... _tick_... _tick_...

To my amazement, with each _tick_, a small crack got larger and larger underneath where I was jumping! _Oh my god, the bridge is breaking! Keep jumping!_ I thought to myself with a small squeal of excitement.

After a few seconds, the small ground shook beneath me. A few wolves jumped on the spot with me so they could get rare as well. Another _tick_ went by, and the ground broke beneath me. I was able to catch a glimpse of me as I fell, but my face turned into a look of concern. Only I had fallen.

The Animal Jam screen went black, and an image of my tiger fell into a black room with purple flowers in bouquets of three. I gasped. "The Untitled Room..." I whispered to myself in amazement. I quickly took a screenshot and looked around. Then I came upon an all black tiger. Its eyes were pure white. It was like it you looked hard enough, you could see green-glowing souls trying to escape a prison. Its ears had nicks in them that were pouring blood. Its claws stood four inches off the ground.

My heart pounded, my head spun, and my stomach sunk. This was the most scariest thing I had ever seen in a video game. It was very graphic, too. Like one of those horror movies I watched one day.

It spoke. "Don't worry, Taylor, I'm a _friend_." The word _friend_ came out as hard as a rock. Its voice was crackly and hard, like sandpaper, but deep, like a hero's in a movie. I shuddered.

"How does it know my name?" I murmured to myself.

"I know everything." It answered with an evil chuckle.

_It can hear me?_ I thought. _I don't even have a microphone!_

"Come closer, Taylor." It said.

I moved my tiger closer to the scary thing on my computer screen. "You came here for rares, right?" it asked me.

I went to type in "Yes", but as soon as I put in "y", it said, "You don't have to type, you can use your voice to talk to me."

I was astonished. "Y-yes." I stammered.

"Here." A box appeared in the space between us. "Click it."

When I clicked on the box, it gave me two presents, both on the same screen.

A Founders Hat and Skullies.

"I thought Skullies were removed!"

"They were." it chuckled. "Go ahead, put them on."

I did as I was told. I was very calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was screaming my head off. At the tiger, and the fact I got these two things. After I got out of the "Change Clothing" option, the tiger took a step closer.

_Tick_. The same _tick_ that had broken the ground beneath me. Another step closer. _Tick_.

I looked at the flowers. With each _tick_ the flowers faded until they were almost invisible.

Now he was up in my tiger's face. It sat down with _bam_, and the flowers vanished.

Its face turned from a small grin into a big smirk. Its teeth were bigger than its claws, blood dripping from the tips. It raised its enormous claws and poked one of them into my tiger's forehead. My head cocked like a dog. I wondered what it was doing. My answer appeared when blood started drooling out of my tiger, the spot where it had its claw in my tiger's forehead.

I tried to click away, but my tiger couldn't move. "Stop!" I pleaded.

It made a diabolical laugh. It put away its claw from my tiger's forehead and stepped back a few _ticks_. _Tick_, _tick_, _tick_, _tick_.

"Enjoy your rares." it said, but like a warning.

* * *

The screen reloaded.

* * *

After it reloaded, I was still Sparkle, my tiger's name. I checked to see what world I was in, because I wanted to see if I could get some good trades for these.

LUCK

"Huh?" Why was my world's name "LUCK"?

I didn't worry about it and put my new rares on my trade list.

I got a Jam-A-Gram a few seconds later. "MY DEN" it read.

I went to the person's den. "Highquality." I said the person's username to myself. She showed up after I said her name. She was a bunny that had black girl eyes, was all white, and had all the pieces of ice armor on.

"can u put on ur skullies and founder for me to see please i wanna know what they look like on ppl!" she asked.

"Okay." I replied. I clicked on "Change Clothing" and put them on. When I clicked "x", I almost soiled myself.

I looked exactly like the tiger.

"woah" they exclaimed. "that looks awesome, just asking, ur probably say no, but can i have them."

"Of course!" I said. If I had these, I did not want to look like that _thing_ in the Untitled Room. I quickly sent them to Highquality.

"OMG THX SO MUCH" she yelled. "IMMA PUT THESE ON" After a few seconds, I saw the tiger in the  
Untitled Room had replaced the innocent bunny in front of me.

And it was wearing the two evil rares.

"Thank you." It was the tiger's voice.

Highquality vanished.

I went to my buddies list and clicked "Search" and I typed in "Highquality". It loaded, and their profile came up.

The bunny that was all white and had ice armor on appeared for her animal, but is was translucent, like she was a ghost. I looked where the username would be.

"DEAD". Her username was "DEAD".

"This isn't real. All of this fake." I told myself, about to soil myself or throw up. "Just get on tomorrow. This is all probably a glitch. Maybe fman or someone hacked Animal Jam again? I don't know and I don't care."

I logged out.

* * *

The next day, I logged on. The rooms were untitled and no one was in any of them. I scrolled to the bottom and there was one room with a title.

"ONLY GOD CAN HELP YOU NOW".

A tear rolled down my face in fright. I clicked on the world. I wish I hadn't

I spawned in the Untitled Room. Bodies of innocent jammers were sprawled everywhere. The guts and blood was very realistic. I bent over the garbage can next to me and hurled. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life. I wiped the remaining puke from my mouth with a tissue and ran to where I had seen the tiger. It had a faint blue glowing light around it.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked it, trying to hide the fright in my voice.

"My name is The Dead Tiger." it narrowed its eyes at me.

"Whatever!" I almost yelled. "Answer my question!"

It laughed. "Don't you see? I tricked you! Once one of the jammers were dead, I could kill them all! _And you're next!_" he growled.

The ground behind me opened up to reveal a pool of lava. "Have a nice swim!" The Dead Tiger hissed, and lunged at me, his humongous _talons_ first.

I screamed quietly, not to alert my parents, and made my tiger lung to the side. The Dead Tiger dove into the pool of lava. He yelled in peril as he burnt to death. Suddenly, the Animal Jam screen flashed white, and I was teleported to Appalachian. Everything was normal. I looked up "Highquality" again, just to make sure, and she was there, her bunny still wearing ice armor.

I looked at my clothing in my inventory, and the Founders Hat and Skullies were gone. I sighed with relief. Hopefully nothing like that will _ever_ happen again!

But then, my eyes widened as I heard something coming from the window on the other side of the room.

_Tick_... _tick_... _tick_...

* * *

**Hope you liked it, because it took me three days to write this! This is sort-of like The Eyeless Fox, an Animal Jam creepypasta I watched On YouTube. Check it out here: watch?v=ymbNw8owSA8**

-7D


End file.
